Danger Magnet
by gettoglasses
Summary: This is a different story of Bella's 18th birthday, one with an unexpected twist. ***ALERT! INSPIRATION IS SLOWLY RETURING, SORRY FOR THE LLOONNGG WAIT!***
1. Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( but I do have all 4 of Stephenie Meyer's amazing books! :D  
This is just a fan fiction.. Hope you like *

PREFACE?

I never expected to find my significant other so soon, especially not in Forks. Growing up was always very plain for me. I was always the invisible, quiet girl. My day to day preference was to stay in my room when I got home from school, finish my homework and read or listen to music. It's not that my old hometown never had people my age to hang around with because Phoenix, Arizona has an endless supply of teenagers. It's just that there was no one who caught my attention, no one to really be my friend (or boyfriend for that matter). Then all of a sudden I come to Forks and I'm the most popular girl in school. But the strangest part is that the most handsome, charming guy I ever laid eyes on comes along and sweeps me off my feet. Soon after he tells me he loves me. I love him too of course, unconditionally. It's impossible not too. He is everything I imagined in a boyfriend and so much more. Sometimes I even wonder if this is a dream. One day I'll wake up and he'll disappear. Right now though he is with me and that's all that really matters. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one little thing. My knight in shining armor just happens to be a vampire.

It has been a year now since I first met Edward Cullen; a year that went by all too quickly. After saving my life for the hundredth time you would think he'd get sick of me and leave. Vampires don't eat (human food) or sleep, or age for that matter, so Edward spends all his time either holding me in his arms or protecting me from someone or something that tries to keep us apart. It's been pretty calm lately though, I must admit. After the James incident last year nothing life threatening decided to come our way (knock on wood). Having that said I still managed to get a few cuts and bruises over the year, but that comes with being the worlds biggest danger magnet.

CHAPTER 1 - Luck

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock and knew this wasn't going to be my day. _Something will go wrong Bella, I can just feel it, but what?_ I staggered off my bed and fell forward towards my dresser only to meet a statue that caught my fall.

"Good morning my love," greeted Edward as he pulled me close to his arms. "You look different this morning, almost older."

"Edward? What are you doing here? You know my father is downstairs. What if he… WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?! Did you say I looked older?" I yelled as I came to my senses. How dare he tell me that! I didn't want to look older. I wanted to stay the same, not age!

Suddenly he came toward me and pressed his cold lips against mine putting my heart rate through the roof. Leave it to Edward to distract me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him with more force.

"Careful there love," He whispered as he pulled me away. "I was going to wait until I saw you in school but I wanted to be the first one to say this; happy birthday Bella!"

My jaw just dropped. I couldn't believe it! It was my birthday already? How could I not remember? Then it dawned on me. I was 18 years old and now older than my boyfriend.

"Oh no, why is this happening to me? Why Edward? Why couldn't you just turn me into a vampire!?! Edward now I'm older than you, ugh!"

"Bella, it's okay. It's no big deal. I love you and you love me. That's all that really matters. I don't want this to ruin your day my love. You're 18. This is a time to celebrate! Here, I got you a present," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little white box with a blue ribbon on top. Again my jaw just dropped. "I know you don't like me spending money on you so I decided to give you something that belonged to me. This is what my mother left me before she died. It was something _my_ father gave her. It's very important to me and I want you to have it."

He lifted my arms and placed the box in the palm of my hands. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I was angry and overwhelmed and happy all at the same time.

Inside the box was a gold necklace with a blue, heart shaped stone at the end. It was beautiful, too beautiful! I was speechless.

"Edward, I want to be very angry at you now for reminding me of this day but I can't. You didn't need to do this you know."

"You don't like it? It's okay if you don't. Just tell me, I won't be mad." His face quickly went from being bright and happy to sad and disappointed.

"No, no! I LOVE it! It's beautiful Edward, too beautiful. Thank you so much!" I swept in to give him a kiss but he was gone in a flash along with the necklace. Suddenly the chain was around my neck and he was back to my face holding me in his arms.

"Don't be mad love but this isn't the only gift you'll be receiving today. You'll never guess what Alice has in store for you." Then with one last kiss he was gone.

**Hope you enjoyed my very first piece of writing. I'm not use to this kind of thing but i still enjoy it none the less. Stay tuned for more! :)  
**


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( but I do have all 4 of Stephenie Meyer's amazing books! :D  
This is just a fan fiction.. Hope you like part 2!

CHAPTER 2 - Surprise

I just wanted to lie back in my bed and avoid going to school or anywhere else for that matter because I knew I would hear a hundred "Happy Birthdays". Well that, and the fact that Alice would somehow find a way to embarrass me with a big surprise. I know she always has the best intentions and I respect her for being so generous. But that's the problem; she's generous ALL the time! With Alice it can never be plain and simple. It has to be huge and spectacular! I don't even want to imagine what she has in store for my birthday.

I got dressed and went downstairs only to find two more surprises waiting for me on the kitchen table.

"Morning Bella, Happy Birthday! I would have been gone to work already but I wanted to be the first one to wish it to you. I hope you don't mind. Plus I wanted to see you open your gifts from myself and Renee. Her gift came in the mail last night. I hope you like them."

My gift from Charlie was a new can of pepper spray along with a new CD player for my room. Leave it to Charlie to keep me "protected". Mom sent me out a pair of jeans, a golden colored blouse which reminded me of Edward's perfect eyes, and a new pair of pajamas. These were all things I really needed so I was impressed by their knowledge and insight.

I slowly made my way to school and tried to act like I would any other day. This day was no different. Big deal, I was a year older, right? But, it was a big deal. I was one year older than Edward and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get that thought out of my head.

It seemed like I was the only one to forget my own birthday. Even Lauren managed to greet me with a Happy Birthday and a forced half-smile on her face. Wonderful! I sat with the usual crowd; Jessica, Mike, Angela and of course Alice and Edward. It was nice having all my friends together. Unfortunately today all eyes were on me; especially Alice who had an unfathomably exited look in her eyes. _Be happy Bella. She's doing this out of love. Make SOMEONE happy today, if not yourself then at least your best friend. _

The rest of the day went by in a haze. All I could think about was two numbers; seventeen and eighteen. Oh how I wished Edward would change me into a vampire. Maybe that's what I should ask for my birthday. I know he'll oppose of the request but it's the only thing I want, the only thing I need.

When I got home I prepared Charlie's supper and left him a note informing him where I would be. I decided to wear the new golden blouse mom gave me along with the new pair of jeans. Yes, I may have said this was just another day but it felt good to look a little bit presentable. Besides, I was going to a house full of **beautiful** vampires.

Edward drove me to his house and when we arrived he placed his cold hands over my eyes and carried me to the door. _It's nothing big, don't panic Bella, it's no big deal. _When I opened my eyes however, it was a big deal, a VERY big deal!

The inside of the house was filled with multicolored balloons and streamers flowing all the way around the interior. 2 presents were laid on the table next to a huge blue colored cake with the words: "happy birthday human" on them. Again today, I was speechless.

"I hope you don't mind Bella," Esmee said as I approached my hopefully future family. "This is the first real birthday we celebrated. Alice loves planning surprises."

"Speaking of surprises, Bella open your gifts! I know its tradition to wait until the end but the suspense is killing me!"

"Yeah, right Alice. We all know you've seen into the future to know her response. I guess by your enthusiasm it will be good," replied Emmett with a grin on his face.

Edward leaned in towards me and very softly whispered, "This will be over soon and I won't for a second leave your side."

A forced a smile on my face as Alice grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the table.

The first gift I picked up was in the shape of a long, slim jewelry box. _Please tell me they didn't get me anything expensive! _Inside the box, however, were two small tickets…plane tickets!

Carlisle smiled and said, "We know how much you miss your mom so Esme and I decided to give you and Edward a chance to see her."

"We really hope you like it Bella. Edward told us you weren't a fan of big surprises." Esme whispered as she gently placed her hands on my shoulders.

They gave me tickets to see my mother? I couldn't believe it! Out of no where I embraced her as hard as I could. "Of course I love it! Thank you both so much! You really shouldn't have." At that moment the tears began to flow down my face.

After opening the gift from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett -which was a new stereo for my truck though I thought the am frequency worked just fine- and eating some of the delicious cake Rosalie made me (out of forced kindness of course) Edward and I said our goodbyes and left. I couldn't believe the day was over. It was the longest, draining, yet overwhelming day of my life.


	3. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( but I do have all 4 of Stephenie Meyer's amazing books! :D  
This is just a fan fiction.. Hope you like part 3! *

CHAPTER 3 - Love

The ride back to my house was very silent. Edward smiled at me as I stepped into the car but that was the extent of our conversation. I examined his face for a moment but there was no sign of any emotion. Was he upset with the turnout? I _thought_ I acted normal. Yes, I may have cried a little but at least it was out of joy and not hate. He seemed to be happy too. Well for the most part anyway. He never left my side except when he went into the kitchen with Alice to cut my cake.

He parked the car and just sat there staring ahead. Ugh I couldn't take it!

"Thank you," I finally chocked out when the silence became unbearable, "This was the best birthday ever Edward."

"I'm glad you liked it, the suspense was killing me all day. Alice told me things would turn out great for the most part, but I kept having doubts. At least you didn't cut yourself or anything."

He kept having doubts? And what did he mean by the most part? Was something bad going to happen? I didn't understand where this was headed. As casually as I could I tried to lighten up the conversation.

"Well Edward, the nights not over yet. You know, I still have to get out of the car and walk to my house. Oh yeah, then I have to walk upstairs and change into my night clothes. Which reminds me; Renee gave me a new pair of pajamas for my birthday."

"That's nice. Your top is lovely by the way. That color looks beautiful on you. It looks very familiar." At that moment his lips curled up into a half smile but the blank expression just as quickly returned to his face.

"I'll meet you upstairs." He said as he opened the door to his volvo, and with one quick kiss he was gone.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie staggered out to kitchen as I made my way inside, with sleep invading his eyes.

"Who else? You didn't need to wait up for me you know. You look exhausted. Go to bed Char-dad, before you pass out."

"I just wanted to wait up for you to see how things went. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was great. I'm really tired though, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I think I'm going to bed, which is something you should do too, night!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and staggered up stairs as quickly as I could. I just HAD to know what was wrong with Edward.

I made my way to my room and looked towards the bed where Edward usually laid but there was no one there. "Edward? Where are you?"

"Right here love," Suddenly he had me up in his arms and on the bed. "I know I wasn't acting myself in the car but well, umm… something came up."

"Yeah okay, what was it?"

"Well, it's just that… Alice had a vision while we were in the kitchen. It was faint but she saw something happen. It just bothered me that's all. It's probably nothing anyway. But don't worry love, I'll be here no matter what and I don't want you to worry about a thing okay?"

What? What did Alice see that would make Edward like this? "Edward, I don't understand, what did she see?"

"Like I said it was probably nothing. Don't worry about it."

"EDWARD CULLEN! You can't possibly say something like that and expect me to drop it. You of all people should know the difference of that!"

"Bella, _please_ just let it go, okay?"

"Alright, but next time something happens to me and you ask what is wrong I'm not saying a thing. It's too bad for you because your mind reading will never work on me. Then you will understand what its like!" I knew that was a bit harsh but something was going on and I needed to know what it was.

"That's not fair Bella!" he closed his eyes and very calmly let out a sigh. "Okay fine, but don't panic okay? It was only for a split second but Alice had a vision of seeing you with someone else. She didn't see you in danger, she saw you _happy." _

"What do you mean someone else? Like a friend or a family member? WAS IT RENEE!?!" The thought of having my mother come and see me was overwhelming. It was a pity though, because then we wouldn't be able to use the tickets to Jacksonville from Carlisle and Esme.

"No, it wasn't like that. It was a boy. It happened too quickly to pick out his features. He was just pale white like us, but there was something about him… Like I said, it was probably just nothing. Don't worry love; I'm not going to let anyone take you from me." At that moment he gently put my face between his hands, looked into my eyes with nothing but love and affection in his, and gave me a kiss.

It's hard to think about anything when Edward kisses me. Every single time he does so my mind goes black and my heart rate increases to the roof. All I can see is him. The kiss lasted a bit longer than usual. It was as if he was trying to tell me something, like he was trying to prove his love.

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I really wasn't expecting such nice comments because I'm very new at this and also very inexperienced. I hope you all like it and don't hesitate to give me constructed criticism! I'm still not positive where I'm going with this and forgive me if I made mistakes, but I have a general idea which I really hope you all like. Thanks again! :) **


	4. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( but I do have all 4 of Stephenie Meyer's amazing books! :D  
This is just a fan fiction.. Hope you like part 4 ! *

CHAPTER 4 - Confusion

I woke up the next morning all groggy eyed and sleepy. Apparently sleep wasn't on my side last night after Edward told me Alice's vision. I just couldn't get it out of my head! I kept asking him about it, but he just told me to forget about it. It _had_ to be something big though, otherwise he wouldn't have been so weird at first. Ugh, I hate feeling so confused!

I got dressed, ate my breakfast and made my way outside to school. It had snowed a bit late last night, which was odd, but there wasn't a big sign of snow except for the sheet of glass on the ground. _OJOY, ice! _ I could see where today was headed already.

I heard the bathroom flush from inside. Yup, Charlie was up. He must have been exhausted last night. Usually he was up by now. I very slowly made my way to my truck. _Why did I have to tell Edward to meet me at school last night instead of picking me up?!? _Then it happened all too quickly.

"Ahhh!" Just like that I was on the ground. I could feel a cold tingling sensation surfacing on the back of my head and then I heard Charlie's voice as he approached me not even a minute later. Suddenly everything went black.

_What's going on with me? Why can't I remember anything? What happened? Ugh, why can't I remember?!? _It made me furious. I knew there was something wrong with me. I must be dreaming, or just lost inside my head. BUT WHY? Why couldn't I wake up? I could hear voices around me and I wanted so badly to open my eyes, but I just couldn't. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"Carlisle, is there any progress? Why isn't she awake yet?" _Was that Charlie? It sure sounded like him. But what was he doing here and where was Renee?_

"She's experiencing a concussion. When Bella hit her head she did some damage to her brain, there's some bruising by the looks of things. According to the X-rays its nothing life threatening so don't worry. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." _This voice was strange, why wasn't it familiar?_

"Easier said than done Doc. Hey, does Edward know about this? It's strange he isn't here yet."

"My son is very protective of Bella, please understand that. I had to lie to him so that he wouldn't worry. I said she was here with you because _you _fell down. Please forgive me. I just know what he gets like and it would kill him to see her like this. I'm just going to wait until she wakes up before I call him again."

_Wait. What?_

"Yeah that's okay. I can see the way he looks at her. It's scary sometimes to tell you the truth. I have to say though, the boy sure does love her." Charlie began laughing and so did the doctor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON CARLISLE!?!" _Okay. Now who was this voice? _"Alice was talking to Esme and she told her what happened. Why did you lie to me?"

"Edward calm down, everything is going to be okay. She just had a little accident that's all. She hit her head while walking to her truck. I didn't want to worry you son. I'm-"

"Oh no! Look at her! She's not moving. She's barely breathing! Why didn't I just pick her up instead of allowing her to drive?!?"

It was Charlie who spoke this time. "Now, Edward. Don't go blaming yourself. The Doc said she'll be fine so she will be. I don't like seeing my baby like this any more than you do but she'll be awake soon. Just trust your father."

"Bella, Bella? Please wake up love, it's going to be okay." The instant I heard him say my name something happened to me. I slowly began to come to my senses and eventually I opened my eyes.

"W-what's g-g-going… OOWW!" The pain quickly spread across my head and it felt like I was hit by a baseball bat.

"See, I told you she'd wake up. Bella, its dad. Are you okay? You sure did hit your head pretty hard."

"Dad? What are y_ou_ doing here? Where's mom?" Confusion, yet again, took over.

"What are you talking about Bella, you're mom is in Jacksonville. I called her earlier though. She's worried sick about you."

"Jacksonville? Dad I don't understand. Why isn't she in Phoenix? And where am..," suddenly I realized there was a stranger standing inches from my face and another close to him. "Who are YOU?"

The two men standing above me were absolutely stunning! The man wearing a doctor's coat had blond hair and the face of a supermodel. The one standing closest to me looked a bit younger, around my age I think. His face, like the doctor's, was very pale and perfect. He had shaggy bronze hair with golden eyes. He was impossibly beautiful! Was I still dreaming?

Then he spoke. "Bella, are you okay? It's me, Edward. Don't you remember me? Carlisle what's going on?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" it was Charlie who spoke this time. "Are you saying you don't know where you are? Bella, you're in Forks. Don't you remember? Yeah Doc, what IS wrong with her? Bella, don't you remember what happened?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me Char- I mean dad? Aside from the extreme pain coming from the back of my head, I feel fine. BUT, I'd like to know what I'm doing in Forks. And what am I not remembering?"

"This isn't good," said the doctor as he looked at my head. "I think she has her short term memory gone, or at least up until she came to Forks. This is rare."

"Bella, don't you remember anything? Don't you remember _me_?" The bronze haired boy leaned closer to me this time. Every time he said my name it sent a weird sensation through my body. It was almost like my instincts were telling me I knew him, but my mind was not. Okay, now the confusion was just TOO damn annoying.

As he got closer to my face I shifted away and looked at Charlie. "I really don't understand what's going on here. But I want to go home."

"Alright honey, I'll bring you back to the house soon. I just need to talk to Carlisle for a minute. Edward, can you stay with her please? I need to discuss her condition, this is scaring me."

It was scaring him? What did he think it was doing to me? I sure as hell didnt feel like I had a "condition". And why was he leaving me with this stranger? Edward was his name? It was odd because again the sensation overtook me. I tried my best to ignore it as I examined at the strange boy in front of me.

**Woot woot! I have to credit running-with-vampires89 for the inspiration. I had another approach as to what I was going to write next but when she commented on my story and said she couldn't believe Bella didn't hurt herself yet.. it reminded me that I never put her in an accident yet. After that a new idea hit me! I THINK I know where to go with this one. I really hope you all like it and thanks SO much for the reviews! :) ENJOY!  
**


	5. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( but I do have all 4 of Stephenie Meyer's amazing books! :D  
This is just a fan fiction.. Hope you like part 5 ! *

CHAPTER 5- Anger

About a minute or so passed and he just stood there staring at me. I stared at him too of course. It was hard not too. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. Did he have me mixed up with someone else? He _must_ of. Condition or not it was impossible for me to have someone as beautiful and stunning as him in my life. Yes Bella, you are dreaming!  
Slowly and carefully I began to sit myself up properly. Maybe then he would back away a little. After all, he was a little _too_ close for comfort!

"Hey there love, don't move. You just had a concussion," I just stared at him wide eyed and in shock. Did he just call me love? "Please Bella, just lie down okay?" Suddenly Edward moved at an unbelievable speed and placed his hands on my shoulders to lay me back down. Wow his hands were cold. However, what scared me the most was a bolt of electricity that surged through my body at his touch. Weird…

"Excuse me? Exactly what are you doing? I don't even know you. If you don't mind could you just back off for a second?" I couldn't believe him! How dare he talk to me like that and tell me what to do! Not to mention touch me without my permission. This was getting weirder by the second.

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me." With that he straightened up and backed away into a corner across the room with a solemn look in his eyes. Was he in pain? No, he couldn't be. I didn't mean to offend him, but he was creeping me out! I didn't know why but it killed me to see him like that. It made the pain in my head seem like nothing. Strange..

"Um- thank you." Too quickly I got up from the bed and attempted to place my feet on the ground. Attempted yes, but of course, me being me I fell forward with tubes and wires ripping off my body. I was going to fall.

I closed my eyes expecting at that moment to hit the ground. When I opened them however I was back safely on the bed with Edward holding me in his cold arms.  
"H-how d-did you do that? You were standing across the room! How did you get to me so fast?" I was stunned. I thought for sure I would be face first on the floor. The distance between Edward and I made it impossible for him to catch me. And why was he so _cold? _"You.. you're freezing! I think you should be the one here instead of me. Would you mind explaining yourself?"

"Oh no, not this again. Bella, I know you are confused right now. Believe me I am too! I can't believe this is happening…again! But just trust me okay? Please, just trust me. I won't hurt you I promise."

I don't know why but I couldn't help but believe him. Why was I feeling like this towards a complete stranger? I still had questions though. Like, how did he know me? Why did he call me his love? How _did_ he get over to me so fast? And why was he so cold? It was very frustrating. Just thinking about it made my head throb with even more pain. "Okay. I will. But you better explain what just happened. I might have hit my head but I'm not crazy! I know what I saw."

At that minute Charlie came through the door with papers in one hand and a pill bottle in the other. "Time to go Bells, you need some rest. Your father wants to see you Edward."

I managed to get dressed and wobble to a police cruiser waiting for me outside. As we drove I tried to keep my eyes open to examine the strange place before me. Was I really in Forks? I couldn't remember seeing this place in years.

I looked at my father who had a pained expression on his face that was mixed with confusion. I was about to ask him why I was here and why Renee was in Jacksonville but was interrupted by a yawn that escaped from my body. The pills Charlie gave me before I left the hospital suddenly made me very tired. After a moment I decided to keep my questions until the morning. I faguely remember Charlie picking me up and bringing me inside his house and the minute my body hit a bed I fell in a deep sleep. It must have been the pills because the pain gradually withered away to a mere discomfort. I don't exactly remember what I dreamed about that night. There was a girl with short dark hair and it was like she was in trance or something. The Edward character was there too, he called her Alice. The scariest part however was she said my name over and over again. Yep, I must have hit my head VERY hard…

Edwards POV.

Why couldn't I get the image of Bella and that guy out of my head? Was he really who I thought he was? No, he couldn't have been. I thought we were the only ones around…

I just sat there in the car waiting for Bella to arrive at school. My mind began recalling the conversation last night and I knew Bella wasn't going to let this whole vision thing down. She was too persistent for that.

"_Edward plea__se, you have to tell me what the vision was about! I know there is something you're keeping from me. Otherwise you wouldn't have acted like you did earlier."_

"_Bella, like I said. It's nothing. No need to worry about anything okay? I love you." I put on my best smile and tried to daz__zle her. That always worked to distract her._

"_I I I… Edward, stop that! You know I can't concentrate while you're dazzling me." _

_With mine and Bella's relationship, there was one thing we just couldn't do around each other. Even with my hundred years of experience it was very difficult to fool her, my lies almost never worked. She couldn't lie around me either of course, but then again, she was a really bad liar. Bella could sense that the vision bothered me. And in fact it did. I just couldn't get him out of my head. There were two things I got from the vision. One was that he was making Bella smile. And two was that he was a vampire. This was what troubled me the most. Why a vampire? Why an interest in Bella? What vampire would be interested in a human? Oh the irony. I could think of one._

_"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning as always okay love?" I was now stalling hoping her mind would change the stupid subject._

_"No Edward. That's okay. I am a responsible 18 year old. 18 Edward! Not 17, EIGHTEEN! I think I can manage to bring myself to school for once. Plus I need to give the good ol' truck a little run. She'll die of boredom soon."_

_Seeing as I wasn't going to tell her the incident I decided for her to have her own way. I suppose one morning to her self wouldn't hurt. Plus I was too worn out to argue with her. It would only make her worse._

_"Alright love. I guess it is best to drive the truck for a change. However the only way it'll die soon is from old age. But I'll be waiting for you so don't take long. You don't want to give me a heart attack do you?" No punt intended. _

_"Thanks Edward. I'm just going to ignore that comment about my truck, this time. Now, are you going to tell me what the vision was about?" Crap. Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I give you an inch and you take a mile. _

_"Just stop thinking about it okay love?" Luck must have been on my side because at that instant she let out a very big yawn. Victory!_

_"I- I don't want to. I want us to talk about this. Please?" I just smiled at her and began to sing her lullaby. This always worked with Bella. _

_"Ed-Edward, __please st-stop." She slowly closed her eyes and began murmuring my name before she was finally out for the count. _

After my little memory of last night I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet park their car right beside me. It was odd because their thoughts were so distance. All I could hear were names of different shoes and dresses, how to fix the engine in a car, the standings on the latest football match, and the dates of different battles throughout history. Something happened and it wasn't good.

_"Okay Edward. I'm not going to keep this from you because I know you'll find out soon enough. But you can't get mad or freak out. It was an accident."_ I could now hear Alice's thoughts as she approached me. What was this about? Oh please tell me this didn't have anything to do with Bella.

"Alice. Cut the crap. What happened and where is she?" I could feel my body tremble as I waited those few seconds for her response. If anything happened to Bella I don't know what I would do. I just knew I should have picked her up. Why did I have to be so damn stupid!?!

"Edward, Esme was just talking to Carlisle. Bella is in the hospital. She fell down while walking to her car and hit her head. But Edward, don't freak out!" Suddenly I felt a wave of calm directed from Jasper but the combination of anger and fear I felt was overpowering everything.

"Alice, why the hell would Carlisle not tell me right away? I'm leaving. NOW!" I turned at an unbelievable speed and approached my car only to have my arms drawn back by a large pair of hands. "Emmet, get the hell off me! I need to see if she's okay!"

"Okay bro, chill. We just don't want you do to anything stupid."

"Ha, stupid? If it were somehow Rosalie in a situation like this you would do the same damn thing so don't talk to be about doing anything stupid!" How dare he say that to me. It was Bella we were talking about, my life. My soul! I just couldn't let her lie in a bed all alone and hurt.

"Edward wait." It was Rosalie who spoke this time, surprisingly! "Carlisle was only trying to protect you. He knew you would overreact and freak so he decided to wait until she recovered to tell you. Clearly he was right. We agreed behind his back however, to tell you now because we don't want anyone getting suspicious when you finally hear it sometime during the day and go all vampire in front of everyone. Lord knows you will. Though, I still don't understand why." I was just going to let that one slide because I honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with Rosalie. I just needed to see Bella and hold her in my arms. Again, I felt the anger quickly rise up from my core.

"Don't freak out because everything will be alright. I already had a vision of her staring wide eyed up at you. She'll be fine!" Alice looked at me with honest eyes and for a moment I felt a little relieved. That moment quickly passed however, when I realized it was just Jasper.

"I'm leaving now. Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I won't freak out I promise, I just want to see her. I NEED to see her." With that I dashed into my car and dove off with as much speed as possible. I really didn't care about the students eyeing me as they now began to arrive to the school. I just had one thing on my mind; Bella.

**AN: Okay, I don't really have a good excuse for the very big wait on this chapter. See it was partly done but when I reached Edward's POV I just got stuck. It's hard writing from Bella's POV because I'm not use to actually writing stories so imagine how dificult it is for me to write from Edwards POV. It's hard to wrap my head around the mind of a man, let alone one who just so happens to be a vampire! VERY difficult people. Anywho, enough of my excuses. I truely am very sorry and hopefully I'll update quicker next time. Because there WILL be a next time. I'm actually pleased with how this is going. p.s. Sorry for any bad grammar and stuff. :) PEACE OUT !**


	6. Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( but I do have all 4 of Stephenie Meyer's amazing books! :D  
This is just a fan fiction.. Hope you like part 6!

CHAPTER 6- FRUSTRATION

Bella's POV.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly in my room and a sharp pain that invaded my head. I remembered my dream so vividly last night. I ended up in the hospital after falling on some ice on my way to school. When I awoke however, I was met by the two most beautiful people I ever laid my eyes on. I was somehow living in Forks with my father and it seemed like I had some kind of relationship with one of the model like figures named… Edward, I think? It was a very odd dream. My body was telling me I knew this guy but my mind told me he was a stranger. It was very frustrating.

After a long yawn and stretch I slowly got up off my bed, only it wasn't my bed. In fact I wasn't even in my room. Then it hit me. That wasn't a dream I had last night. That was reality.

Panic.

My body was engulfed in panic as I realized what happened. How did I get here? Where were mom and Phil? Who was this strange boy named Edward?

Just then Charlie cautiously opened my door but remained outside.

"Bells, I just wanted to know if you were ready to go to school today. You can stay home if you're not well enough to go. How's your head?"

"No dad, I can go to school I guess. I'd like to ask a couple questions first though. Like, what happened to me? How did I get here? Who were those strange people at the hospital? Where's mom? Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything?" It all came out in a slur as I thought of all the things that were on my mind.

"Whoa Bells. That's more than a couple, but I guess it's expected from what Carlisle told me. Well to start off your mom and Phil are in Jacksonville. You decided to come live with me to finish school. You fell and hit your head yesterday and now you're experiencing short term memory loss. Apparently you can't remember anything that happened since you moved. And as for Edward and Carlisle; well Edward is your... he's your um... I guess he's your boyfriend for lack of a better word though I'm still not fond of that idea. Carlisle is his father and Forks most respected doctor. Did that answer everything Bells?"

I just sat there on my bed with a jaw that practically hit the floor. What the hell? Okay I can understand why I moved here because mom wasn't as free because she couldn't move around with Phil. I wanted to make her happy by moving. That I can suddenly remember. But, _boyfriend?_ Whoa, that was unexpected. Was my father actually telling me that supermodel like figure was my boyfriend? This just couldn't be happening. I'm too plain Jane for that sort of thing. What was I suppose to do now? When was my memory going to come back? What's going to happen when I go to school? Will I remember anyone? Arg! It just seemed like when one question's answered another would take its place. Yes, this was beyond frustrating.

After getting dressed, eating breakfast and taking some more pills which eased the pain in my head, I made my way to school. I have to admit my truck is pretty cool. Even though it's a bit old, it kind of fits me perfectly. I still can't believe Charlie went through the trouble of getting me my own vehicle.

School was awkward. Apparently news around here spreads fast and just about everyone knew about my incident. I found out during lunch that I ate with a nice crowd of people. I was really fond of one girl named Angela. She was quiet and never asked many questions. Another girl named Jessica was a little over the top but she seemed like a good friend as well. The girl named Lauren however, well she's another story. I really don't think she liked me getting all the attention. She wasn't the only one now, but I couldn't help but be bothered by her glares. Did I do anything to make her mad at me?

Then there were the guys. Mike Newton in particular was very concerned. He even went through the trouble of taking me to all my classes seeing as I never had a clue where to go. One thing I noticed however was that Jessica didn't seem to like his hospitality. Tyler and Eric were nice too, and Ben who must be dating Angela was very friendly. They all understood what happened to me and none of them seemed upset when I couldn't remember who they were. Overall they seemed like a nice group of people.

I never had any encounters with Edward. That was a relief because honestly I wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Should we still go out? I mean, as of right now I can't remember anything about him. So, technically it would be like dating a stranger, wouldn't it?

The good weather from this morning didn't seem to hold up and as school ended the rain began to pour. Great. Typical Forks weather. As I made my way home I noticed a strange car parked next to the cruiser. Well, at least Charlie was home.

"Hey Bells. I'm heading out in a bit. I got some paperwork and things left at the station. Edward and his family are here. I hope you don't mind me leaving. Call if you need anything okay?" Okay, that was unexpected.

"Edward is here, now? Well, um. Okay I guess. I think it would be best if we talked. Hurry back though. I'll be making supper soon."

"Alright then. Don't forget to take your medication. Bye, Bells."

He's here, the last person I wanted to see. And now Charlie is gone. Great. Just great.

I dropped my book bag by the stairs and made my way in the living room. I expected to see Edward but what I saw took my breath away. There, in my living room, stood 7 extremely beautiful people.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" This voice came from a woman with wavy caramel hair who stood next to Carlisle; the doctor.

"I'm okay, I guess. I thought Charlie said only Edward was here. I'm sorry to sound rude but who are all of you?" All 7 warm happy faces quickly changed and now looked at me with concern. I was beginning to get paranoid and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"Oh my, forgive me dear. I almost forgot. My name is Esme. I'm Edward's mother and this is Carlisle, my husband, whom you already met." They were his parents? Wow, they looked so young.

"Oh Bella, you remember me don't you?" A small girl with short black hair spoke this time and quickly embraced me in a hug. "I'm your best friend, Alice. You do remember me, don't you?"

"I'm, I'm sorry. I-I can't. I'm trying but I can't. Please forgive me." She slowly backed away from me and for a moment I saw a pained expression on her face but she quickly masked it.

"That's understandable. You will in time, I'm sure. Well this is Jasper my um, boyfriend." She pointed to a tall guy at the far end of the room with blond hair.

"Now, Bells you GOTTA remember me. I'm Emmet; your favorite person in the whole wide world!" A very tall, muscular guy spoke this time with black curly hair. He looked more like a bear than a person. As soon as he spoke the blond hair girl who was next to him smacked him in the head. "And yeah, this is Rosalie." Rosalie; who looked like a supermodel, just gave me a quick half smile and turned back to Emmet who now had his arm around her.

"Bella, you're right. We do need to talk. I brought the whole family here hoping you would remember. I'm sorry for the unexpected visit." Edward very cautiously walked up to me with his hands held up in front of him. "We won't hurt you, we just need to talk." Okay, that was weird. Why would he think I was scared of them?

"Of course you won't hurt me. I was just surprised to see you that's all. I'm okay with talking. You have to understand though; this is a lot for me to understand."

"Yes, yes of course." Carlisle said as he walked over to Edward. "Lets start off with the last memory you have, is that alright with you?"

"Well, the last thing I can remember is being home with mom and Phil. I can vaguely remember arriving here but it's more like blurry images than memories."

"Interesting. So do you remember seeing images of us or your friends at school?"

"No, it's not like that. It's more like I can remember seeing mom at the air port when I left to come here. And I can remember seeing Charlie when I got off the plane. Small things like that. It's very blurry though. After that, I can't remember anything. Why is that Dr.?

"Please, call me Carlisle. We are practically family you know. You see, it's common for people to experience memory loss, especially after a head injury. In some cases, people have regained their memory in the span of a couple hours. Some took days, while others took longer. I have even come across cases when ones memory was triggered by something very significant that happened in their life. Memory loss is very unpredictable."

"So, it could take years for me to get it back?? That's just not fair!" I couldn't believe this! It seemed like my life was going fairly well and now this had to happen?

"It'll be okay Bella. We'll figure this all out." My body instantly relaxed the moment Edward spoke. It was strange yet peaceful how comfortable I felt around him. The pain in my head was almost gone completely.

"Bella, I had a vision this morning with you in it. You shouldn't go to school tomorrow." Alice approached me quickly and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Promise me you won't go, please?"

Wait, did she just say vision? This was beyond weird. That comfortable feeling I had moments ago was completely forgotten. I started to feel a little scared when a wave of calm washed through me relaxing my muscles instantly. How odd.

"Why did you say you had a vision? What are you, like physic or something?" My temper was getting the best of me and all I wanted at that moment was to be alone.

"She never meant to say vision Bella. She just has a bad feeling that's all. We are only trying to look out for you. Please just listen to us." There it was again; the strange sensation that crept over me at the sound of his voice.

"I'm really sorry but I think you should all leave. I am not feeling my best right now and I have a lot of work to do. I apologize for my rudeness and I appreciate your concern. Please just give me some space. This is a lot to deal with right now, okay?" I had to make them stop. The pain in my head returned and all I wanted was some peace and quiet.

"I… we're sorry. We'll leave now Bella. I truly am sorry." With that Edward walked past me with his family close behind; each with a sad look on their faces. It hurt to see them like this, but I had to think of myself for once. This was the only way I could get through this. Because right now, my mind was all I had left.


End file.
